This invention relates generally to a device for quickly and easily connecting together furniture, shelving, display items and other like articles and to a method of performing the same.
In the prior art, although it was known to connect together for example shelf supports, protectors for brick fire places and the like, nowhere was the problem approached of quickly connecting together furniture, shelving, display items and other like articles in an easy straightforward manner without requiring the assistance of an additional man to accomplish the task.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 431,745 (Haven) describes a shelf support constructed of pipe sections which shelf support is capable of adjustment to any required height or distance between shelves. Moreover, the pipe sections are reversely screw threaded for threading into two or more sleeves in order to regulate the distance between shelving. Nowhere does Haven describe an inexpensive device capable of quick construction.
Another example of a coupling means of the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,032 (Landsman). Landsman describes a coupling means for a garment hanger rack, which includes bent tubular sections. Landsman further describes connecting together tubular sections having a continuous outer surface of equal dimensions by means of an internal coupling member. The internal coupling member is externally and oppositely threaded on each end and fits within an outer coupling member and engages on each end to internally threaded sandwiching outer tubular members. The internal coupling member is turned within the outer coupling member to draw the internally threaded sandwiching outer tubular members toward each other and against either end of the outer coupling member to make a continuous outer tubular rack. Landsman is complex, expensive to produce and difficult to manufacture and fabricate.
A similar item for a rod for an electric wire connector is U.S. Pat. No. 461,452 (Scrugham). Scrugham describes an oppositely threaded rod which screws into internally threaded clamps each connected to conductors of electricity for a trolley system. The rod is rotated to draw the conductors together. Scrugham is limited to electric wire conductors since it is complex and involves an external coupling which is unasethetic and inapplicable to shelving.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,549 (Burg) describes a similar structural system for use in commercial window decorations, which is complex and expensive to manufacture.
Another similar item for connecting a protector for a brick fire place is described in U.S. Pat. No. 367,154 (Meharg). The protector of Meharg is adjustable in size by means of screws which are oppositely threaded on each end and are fitted into internally-threaded standards. The standards are drawn together by turning the screws and the protector can thereby be reduced in width. Meharg is strictly limited to varying the size of a protector for a brick fire place and is not applicable to shelving or furniture.
Finally, a steel rod-straining device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,330 (Itatani). Itatani is only used to cause a strain on a steel rod being used for reinforcement in a building or other structure and is not applicable to furniture, shelving or display items.
Various bottle racks and display racks are known in the prior art. An example of one such bottle rack is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 180,883 (Perry). An example of a display rack which is adjustable and slidably connected together without the use of hardware is U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,786 (Brown). Brown uses a frictional fitting together of parts.
What is desired is a joining device which will allow a workman to quickly and easily erect a structure or free standing fixture on the spot and without additional help. This is especially necessary with today's economy where the cost of labor is very high. Specifically, a need is known in the commercial store display area where a man travels from store to store to erect fixtures which must be transported in an automobile and of need must travel compactly and erect quickly with a minimum of labor.
The present application solves this problem in a novel and heretofore unobvious manner which will be described below.